


Tabula Rasa

by Feelix_feels



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Canon ending is dead everything is terrible, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, TW: Suicide Attempts, kind off, this is not that angsty but I don't know how to tag, tw: suicide mentions
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelix_feels/pseuds/Feelix_feels
Summary: Comment gérer une terre qui refuse de vous garder en son sein ? Une histoire qui refuse de s'écrire ? Un souffle qui refuse de se couper ? Un homme fatigué se relève de la terre, encore, foulant le sol sans idée d'où il va, porté par une narration qui se fiche bien de son opinion, par une prophécie qui ne se réalise pas. Un pommier poussera là où il s'est relevé, mais pour l'instant il marche, jurant aux esprits qui peuvent l'entendre que cette marche sera la dernière.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Tabula Rasa

Ça commence comme ça a toujours commencé.

Merlin, seul.

D’abord le souffle. L’oxygène brûle et embrase toutes ses bronches et ses poumons. Le sang reprend sa course. D’abord froid il chauffe vite. Il fait battre le cœur, et emballer toute la procession. Alors le bruit commence… Le souffle, c’est toujours la première chose à revenir. Il glisse contre sa trachée, sans un son au début, et à la sortie il se meut en râle.

Puis beaucoup plus de bruit.

Bientôt le son forme des murmures, puis des mots, puis une voix. La rumeur est lancée. Elle fait frissonner la surface de l’eau, quelque chose frémit dans l’air, les brins d’herbe se courbent. Les oreilles attentives se redressent pour entendre son appel. Celles-là même qui écoutent et qui savent, les sages qui ne ressemblent en rien aux maîtres usurpateurs de ces lieux.

La terre la comprend avant tout. _Sa_ mère, nourricière et affamée. Elle-même qui l’a ensevelie dans sa bouche, des années plus tôt, qui l’a mâché dans les saisons. Maintenant elle se tord sous ses mouvements. Le ventre qui l’a porté se fend en deux. Les racines qui le retenaient, la mousse autour de sa peau, tout cède en essayant de le retenir. Sa mère-geôle s’endeuille et elle pleure. Mais il ne l’entend plus, il y a trop de sang contre ses tempes, et il n’y a plus un mot d’elle qu’il comprenne.

L’homme à l’intérieur ne veut pas quitter son trou, il l’a fait à son image : confortable et douillet. Mais c’est une pulsion qui le pousse, c’est le cœur qui bat, qui lance le sang, qui le fait bouger. C’est la vie. La vraie vie, celle qui demande à tous les corps de se battre pour elle. Même s’il n’en veut pas, il la veut. Ses mains grattent la terre jusqu’à trouver une prise, il se hisse un peu, jusqu’à ce que sa tête soit hors du tumulte, et il prend une première inspiration qui ne soit pas souillée de terre et il tousse.

Les mains des esprits s’accrochent à ses poignets et le tirent d’un coup. Il finit debout malgré lui. Ses jambes tremblent, comme si ça faisait des siècles qu’elles n’avaient pas porté son poids. Ça faisait peut-être des siècles.

Le souffle est là, et il est lourd, et il brûle. C’est la seule chose qui est chaude dans la nuit glaciale. Tout son corps tremble mais il est en feu, et le feu commence dans ses jambes, et il s’en prend à tout. Les mots ne sont pas encore formés, il faut réapprendre tout, jusqu’aux instincts les plus basiques. Il faut commencer par apprendre à marcher.

Les hommes naissent tous prématuré, parce que l’évolution a fait de leur tête un organe trop gros. Beaucoup de leur mobilité post natale disparaît à cause de ça, les laissant seul et vulnérable. Mais cette naissance-là, elle est différente… Il est déjà debout. Mal assuré, il marche, désorienté et malhabile. Plus faon qu’homme.

Bien sûr il chute, mais les réflexes lui reviennent vite.

Il ne sait pas où il va, mais il laisse ses pieds le porter. Il n’a pas besoin de savoir où il va. Il n’a jamais eu besoin de se poser la question. C’est comme ça que ça a toujours marché pour les druides. Il marche jusqu’à ce que le soleil se lève, jusqu’à ce que ses muscles ne brûlent plus, que l’effort et la douleur deviennent naturel. Une fois que le disque rouge commence à illuminer l’espace entre les arbres, il a finalement un pied sur le goudron et il avance, sa direction encore inconnue, tout droit. Un pied, devant l’autre, poussé par une force qui n’est comparable à rien.

Il ne veut pas avancer, mais il avance. C’est la seule chose qui le lie encore à cette terre, la force, la raison pour laquelle il ne peut jamais se reposer, la raison pour laquelle il fane à chaque hiver de la légende. Tant qu’il échoue à mener sa mission, la terre le reprend et le reforme, et le laisse tomber. Encore, et encore, et encore.

Son avis ne vaut rien là-dedans, ils s’en fichent. Tout cela dépasse l’avis d’un seul homme…

Deux lumières brillent derrière lui en plus du soleil. Un vrombissement l’accompagne, qui fait taire les bois, et repousse les esprits dans leur tranchée, le laissant seul sur le sol inconfortable. Le bruit ne l’atteint pas, ni la vision, ni rien d’autre, mais quelque chose le fait s’arrêter.

Une femme descend d’une voiture, et se jette sur lui… Pose des questions, inquiètes, remplies d’empathie et de méfiance, comme elle se tient derrière une portière, protégée par son bouclier de glace et de ferraille.

Soudainement les mots viennent, les premières paroles qui peuvent finalement passer.

« - Ah… » Le râle est douloureux, et accompagné d’un mouvement. Et le moteur se tait pour entendre ce qu’il a à dire. « Putain ma _tête_. »

« - Elle en dit quoi, Kelly ? » Rit un blondinet à l’avant, propageant un rire moqueur aux autres internes, agitant le dossier qui contenait ses informations au-dessus du lit d’hôpital. « On l’a pas beaucoup entendue, c-

\- Kelly t’emmerde, Mercier. » Une voix jeune et masculine gronda, provenant du plus petit des cinq, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui arracha presque la chemise des mains de son interlocuteur –visiblement, le Mercier susnommé. « Je vous laisse faire vos conclusions en premier parce que c’est drôle de vous voir vous planter…

\- Mercier, Kelly. Une remarque de plus et vous sortez. » Râla leur tuteur, et le blond souffla, levant les yeux au ciel quand l’autre tira la langue. Ouvrant le dossier et observant l'impression noire et blanche et bleue de ses scanners.

Merlin était perdu…

Il observait la joute qui avait lieu devant lui comme il avait observé tout ce qu’on lui avait fait depuis qu’il était monté dans la voiture de la jeune femme paniquée : Piteusement. La demoiselle l’avait laissé, couvert de terre et de boue dans les halls étranges d’un hôpital où les infirmières l’avaient tout de suite accueilli dans une salle sans fenêtre derrière la réception. Ils lui avaient posé énormément de questions, aucunes n'avait eu une réponse concluante.

« - Votre nom ?

\- Merlin.

\- Prénom ?

\- Attendez, Merlin c’est peut-être un prénom.

\- Âge ?

\- Vaut mieux pas que je réponde à celle-là… On est en quelle année ?

\- Rhésus ?

\- Je suis même pas sûr de ce que c’est.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Je me suis réveillé dans un trou, dans les bois. »

Il avait tout de suite été escorté autre part. On l’avait dépossédé de ses vêtements, on lui avait demandé de se mettre dans une robe étrange, comme du papier. On lui avait enroulé un bracelet qui n’était ni en métal, ni en cuir, mais dans une matière colorée et rigide autour du poignet. Passer toute une batterie de tests dans tout un tas de machinerie inquiétante, qui vrombissaient et qui demandaient son immobilité.

Merlin avait été tétanisé à l’idée d’y entrer. Puis quand il avait plié, quand il avait tout fait, on l’avait amené dans une chambre, un peu isolée mais sans colocataire. Encore sous le choc, encore terrifié, il avait attendu.

Maintenant il était entouré d’un public, qui l’interrogeait encore, vérifiait ses signes vitaux, la pression de son sang, et qui l’examinait comme un cas d’école. La plus vieille, la professeur, une femme asiatique, rondelette, et aux cheveux bruns striés de mèches argentées, lui avait demandé sa permission d’amener les élèves à l’intérieur pour l'observer, et il n’avait pas eu le temps de refuser. Les jeunes éléments étaient entrés peu après, des airs d'adolescents gonflés sur le visage. Ils avaient commencé respectueusement, mais ils n'étaient pas restés comme ça très longtemps.

Certaines choses, à travers les âges et les siècles et les contextes, ne changeraient jamais.

« - Je confirme. » Kelly interrompit ses pensées, refermant la chemise et la tendant à la sénior. « On a rien de concluant sur les scans. Si on suit toujours l’hypothèse de l’amnésie antérograde, on va avoir besoin d’analyses sanguines…

\- Pourquoi pas directement le passer chez les psys ? » Attaqua Mercier, à nouveau.

« - Parce que y a pas que les traumas qui causent les pertes de mémoire partielle, gros débile. » Répondit l’autre, les yeux plissés, grattant quelque chose dans son propre bloc note. « Un homme se réveille enseveli à l’orée des bois. Si on passe l’anoxie probable d’être enseveli vivant, la personne qui l’a enterré a très bien put le droguer pour avoir moins de mal... Tu les vois où les traces de luttes ? Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je pense pas que vous ayez résisté à ce qui vous est arrivé.

\- C’est… » Merlin hésita, et ses mots encore difficiles à former. C’était la première fois dans ce combat de coqs qu’on adressait sa présence. « Pas grave ? »

Leur préceptrice se redressa, visiblement satisfaite, notant quelque chose sur son bloc note orange et le refermant avec un clap sonore.

« - Parfait… » Elle lui sourit. « Je te laisse en charge de la prise de sang.

\- J’allais le dire ! » Protesta une autre des élèves, une demoiselle très grande, avec une frange dorée qui masquait son front large et ses yeux de souris.

« - Fallait le faire avant. » Conclut la plus âgée, poussant le reste de ses élèves à l’extérieur, laissant Merlin seul avec le dénommé Kelly, déjà de dos, et affairé à autre chose qu'à lui.

Il soupira, de manière audible. La solitude était partielle, mais il lui fallait prendre ce qui lui venait. Au moins il pouvait être seul avec des pensées plus cohérentes...

Il aurait pu se passer d'être revenu, il conclut... S'il était là, c'était parce qu'on avait besoin qu'il cause la naissance d'Arthur... Encore. Et ça il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. La dernière fois que la terre l’avait ramené, déjà, il avait tenté d’endiguer le processus avant qu’il ne commence : Il c’était engagé dans l’armée, pour s’enfuir, et avait foncé droit dans la gueule du loup. Schéma habituel, Uther sauf, Ygerne abusée, le sang, les larmes, et la terre… Ils avaient appelé ça la Grande Guerre, mais il y avait rien de grand dans un bain de sang. Vingt ans plus tard, rebelote… Les Arthur, les Lancelot, les Perceval… Partis en fumée, sous les tirs d'obus.

Et lui, pauvre blessé, il était hanté encore par les yeux de Vivianne, débordants de larmes alors qu'elle l'ensevelissait sous la terre à peine fendue, en récitant les prières célestes qui le conduiraient de nouveau... Là...

Il ne pouvait plus supporter le deuil. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le sang et les larmes, et les trahisons, et tout le reste. L’épée pouvait aller au diable. Le Graal aussi. La vie éternelle quelle connerie…

« - Vous savez que vous n’avez pas la moitié des symptômes de l’amnésie antérograde ? » Interrogea l’interne qui était resté, de dos, l’arrachant à son confort. « Les quelques souvenirs que vous avez sont trop personnels, trop détaillés… C’est votre mémoire implicite qui a l’air endommagée, ce qui n’est jamais de la norme… »

L’interne se saisit de deux gants en nitrile d’un bleu beaucoup trop vibrant, les glissant au bout de ses mains. Il attendait certainement une réponse de Merlin, mais il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu’il était en train de dire. Le contexte aidait un peu, mais il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

« - Vos examens neuro sont pas concluants… Quelque chose me dit que les examens sanguins ne vont rien révéler non plus… » Kelly continua, et ses mains s’affairaient toujours sur son travail. Il dépiautait quelques emballages transparents contenant des fioles, une aiguille, quelque chose que Merlin ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui commençait à prendre la forme d’une seringue. « Vous avez pas de papiers... La procédure veut qu'on contacte les autorités. Les flics, et les psys. Votre cas va être trituré, étudié, si vous vouliez vous faire oublier, vous risquez d’avoir une surprise… »

Maintenant son ton était particulier. Un peu plus malin, un peu plus incisif, mais toujours, très volontairement dénué de jugement.

« - Vous pensez que c’est pas une amnésie ? » Merlin demanda, avec une défiance à peine cachée.

L’interne s’interrompit, tournant la tête vers lui. Son visage s’anima d’une moue, cherchant ses mots. Il avait l’air de réfléchir un peu plus que les autres, et il fallait dire que sa tentative d’explication n’était pas non plus des plus convaincantes. Finalement, à la surprise de Merlin, il haussa les épaules.

« - Pas tout à fait… »

Il avait fini l’assemblage de ce qui était définitivement une seringue, poussant sur la table il fit pivoter son tabouret à roulette, tournant finalement tout son corps vers lui. Il était jeune, plus encore que les autres. Il avait encore sur le visage les traces de l’enfance, une rondeur dans ses joues qui lui donnait à peine plus que la vingtaine.

« - Je pense que vous savez ce qui vous est arrivé… »

Le jeune homme prit le temps de trier quelques fioles par la couleur criarde de leur bouchon, les arrangeant en rang d’oignons, attendant une autre réaction de la part de son patient. A l’instant où il posa les yeux sur lui, Merlin se sentit le besoin de les détourner, de se concentrer sur autre chose. Ce n’était pas une accusation, à proprement parler, mais il y avait l’intention d’avoir des réponses.

« - Je pense aussi que c’est pas l’amnésie qui fait que vous ne reconnaissez rien à la technologie moderne… » L’interne prit son bras et l’étala à côté de son corps, paume vers le ciel. Il soupira, beaucoup plus bas. « Et je sais que c’est pas la première fois qu’on retrouve un corps enterré dans cette forêt- Je vais vous piquer avec ça. » Il présenta sa seringue. « C’est pour extraire le-

\- Je sais ce qu’est un examen sanguin… » Merlin plissa les yeux, très nerveux par le tour que la conversation venait de prendre.

« - Je vérifie juste, vous aviez l’air paumé devant le scan…

\- Oui bah ça va ! » Il aboya presque. « J’ai pas étudié la médecine moderne pendant six ans.

\- Mais la médecine ancienne, vous vous y connaissez ? »

Un silence tomba, brutal, et il ne put s’empêcher de déglutir. Il sentait les murs se rapprocher de lui, le coussin dans son dos devenir aussi dur et froid que la pierre. Tout autour de lui devenir froid. C’était quoi ces questions ? Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait au juste celui-là ? Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu’il tombe sur des tarés d’entrée de jeu ?

Peut-être que c’était une blague… Peut-être que c’était juste une blague, et qu’il avait besoin de se détendre. Peut-être qu’il était agressif pour rien.

Il soupira, essayant de prendre une inspiration cohérente.

« - … Ecoutez… Je sais pas du tout ce que vous avez derrière la tête… » Merlin essaya, avec une voix tremblante, essayant de contenir ses larmes. « Mais je vous assure que je me souviens de rien avant ce matin... »

Le médecin lui jeta un regard insatisfait, et le silence retomba immédiatement. Forcément, il devait tomber sur un chieur dès le début de sa course.

« - Vous me direz, on est en Bretagne… » L’autre commenta après un blanc. « Même si vous vous souvenez de rien, se réveiller en pleine forêt, forcément ça doit évoquer un peu le folklore. Au final, Merlin c’est même pas votre nom du tout… »

Des blagues… Il faisait juste des blagues.

« - Peut-être… » Il céda. « Mais ça sonne bien...

\- On a tous le droit d’avoir des goûts de merde… »

Merlin allait protester, mais ce fut le moment qu’il choisit pour enfoncer l’aiguille dans la veine. La sensation pinça un instant, mais pas suffisamment pour être finalement désagréable. Il avait l’air encore plus satisfait quand il remonta les yeux vers lui, un sourire malicieux fripant son nez et étirant ses joues. C’était le premier regard qu’ils avaient vraiment échangé, et la première fois que Merlin pouvait le regarder véritablement…

Le jeune avait les cheveux très courts et d’un brun quasiment noir, qui retombaient sur son front en gerbes plates, lisses et disciplinées. Ses yeux, un peu enfoncés dans ses orbites, leurs contours assombris par quelque chose que Merlin ne pouvait pas identifier, peut-être la fatigue, peut-être une touche de maquillage…

Son visage était familier...

_Oh non_ …

« - Désolé… » Le médecin s’excusa, sans une once de remords dans ses yeux. Deux joyaux bleus, et polaires, presque magnétiques. « Mon surnom à l’école de médecine c’est ‘‘Le Fourbe’’. Faut que je l’honore. »

_Oh, non._

Il avait les joues légèrement moins creuses, mais les pommettes tout aussi saillantes. Son jeune âge avait lissé ses traits et l’absence de barbe l’avait tenu écarté de la conclusion qui aurait sinon été une évidence. La forme de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres fines, le nez dur mais pointu… Peut-être qu’il ne l’avait pas reconnu à cause du blanc de sa blouse médicale, et du bleu trop brillant de l’uniforme en-dessous… C’était pas vraiment les couleurs dans lesquelles il brillait naturellement, préférant les bruns, les argents et les noirs, plus sobres.

_Oh non, pas lui…_

D’habitude, il avait au moins quelques mois, voire quelques années de répit avant de tomber sur un des noms qui faisaient la légende. N’importe qui lié aux textes de près ou de loin, souvent le cousin du frère d’un roi qui avait enfanté un chevalier qui, lui, avait un rôle à jouer. Là, on lui avait laissé maximum trois heures.

Peut-être que le simple fait d’avoir cherché à éviter son destin les trois fois précédentes –tentatives toujours infructueuses– avaient fini par pousser le destin à accélérer le processus. Les forces qui régissaient l’univers avaient dû prendre des mesures. Mais l’envoyer, _lui_ , c’était de mauvais goût.

Élias détourna les yeux face à son horreur, une moue contrariée apparaissant sur son visage comme le sang de Merlin déferlait dans la fiole avec une lenteur impossible. Dès qu’elle fut pleine du liquide rubis, il se jeta sur la prochaine et échangea leur place, et son visage n’avait plus aucun intérêt alors il l’oublia.

Merlin se sentit soudain nauséeux.

« - Il y a d’autres déclencheurs pour l’amnésie. » L’autre continua, fixant son attention sur le bras. « Je suis pas convaincu que ce soit psychologique : Les crises psychotiques, ça a une odeur particulière… Par contre je comprends pas pourquoi votre sa- » Il releva la tête à ce moment-là et eut une grimace. « Ça va ? Vous avez pas la flippe du sang, si ?

\- N-non… » Il hésita, la voix un peu tremblante, la gorge un peu sèche.

Élias reposa le dernier échantillon et eut un mouvement vers lui et Merlin ferma les yeux. Persuadé qu'il allait prendre un coup. L’élève se contenta d’appuyer le dos de sa main contre son front, essayant de jauger sa température, en repoussant une mèche qui glissait sur son front du même mouvement mécanique. La gêne teinta directement ses joues d’un rouge presque pourpre, mais le moment n’avait pas duré suffisamment longtemps pour justifier la réaction. L’interne retira son aiguille de son bras, finalement, et sa main quitta son front presque immédiatement pour chercher du coton.

« - En tout cas, avec une histoire comme la vôtre vous allez devenir une légende urbaine… »

L’ironie de la situation avait un goût particulier.

« - Vous avez pas idée… » Se lamenta-t-il, passant sa main droite sur son visage alors que l’interne appliquait le coton contre son bras, lui demandant de le presser de son autre main.

Le petit brun releva, et tourna la tête avec intérêt, et ses joues repassèrent au rouge. Un souffle du nez, et Élias était passé à autre chose, visiblement amusé par sa remarque. Il ramassa les échantillons, les étiquetant avec beaucoup d’attention, loin du trouble du patient, au bord de la crise de panique.

« - ‘‘Kelly’’ c’est un surnom, non ? » Merlin hésita un instant. Il n’avait pas à fouiller très loin pour trouver une similarité, mais il voulait l’entendre de lui.

Le sourire de l'interne doubla de taille.

« - Exact ! Je suis le major de ma promo et les autres imbéciles ont rien de trouvé de mieux que ça pour me rabaisser en face des profs. » Il tendit une main couverte de pansements qui avaient été invisibles sous le latex. « Élias de Kelliwic’h. »

_Oh putain, non..._

Tout son être se mit à crier, très fort, comme pour faire trembler les murs. Merlin considéra un instant la situation. Considéra l’enthousiasme de son rival, la main tendue, le sourire un peu moins.

S’il lui prenait la main maintenant, s’il se montrait simplement poli, il allait déclencher de nouveau le cycle. Il avait encore la possibilité d'échapper au cycle, d'être égoïste pour une fois. Néanmoins s'il le rencontrait dans les premières heures, il savait que les visages familiers n'allaient que se multiplier, de plus en plus compliqué à éviter... De toute façon, il allait se souvenir à un moment ou un autre; et il se souviendrait de ce moment où Merlin c'était méfier de lui sans motifs, et il allait devenir un obstacle.

Pourtant, ce n’était pas juste pour ce jeune homme, là… Lui il n’avait encore rien fait, il était juste un jeune interne, dans un hôpital, qui essayait de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son patient. Heureux d’être appelé par son vrai nom, par cet étranger qu’il avait réussi à démasquer légèrement mais dont il espérait encore beaucoup de réponses.

Alors il pouvait lui prendre la main maintenant. Il pouvait essayer de faire de cet Élias un allié dès le début. Peut-être que ça changerait finalement quelque chose. Après tout, il était simplement humain, non ? Il avait le droit à une chance.

Les doigts abîmés se rétractèrent un peu et Merlin remarqua que sa réflexion se traduisait en seconde, qui se traduisait en attente... Une attente incompréhensible.

« - Enchanté, Élias. »

Et il prend sa main.

Comme à chaque fois, quelque chose se passe au contact. Un courant électrique, ni agréable, ni dérangeant, qui trouble l’énergie un instant, et il semble que les ampoules clignotent au-dessus d’eux. Élias a un mouvement de recul, comme s’il avait été frappé par la foudre. Sa respiration se coupe d’un coup, ses yeux se voilent dans un flash.

La seconde d’après, il est revenu sur ses pieds, perturbé, mais debout, son bloc note au sol, et ses yeux sur Merlin, une lueur surprise courant derrière ses pupilles. Il a resserré sa prise autour de sa paume, sans s’en rendre compte, et ses joues passent au rouge brutalement.

« - Ravi de vous rencontrer, Merlin. » Articule-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Élias esquisse un sourire troublé, et il récupère bloc-notes et échantillons, maladroitement. Il tourna les talons, et s’échappa de la pièce un peu plus rapidement que nécessaire.

La vision aurait presque pu être attendrissante, si elle n’avait pas eu autant d’implications derrière.

Par la fenêtre, Merlin voit les branches des châtaigniers danser sous la célébration du vent. Une nouvelle rumeur va se lancer dans la journée, le druide a accepté sa quête, finalement. Il a répondu à l’appel de son plein gré, après avoir essayé par deux fois d’en réchapper.

Il peut distinguer les peuples des airs appuyer leurs mains indiscernables contre les vitres, célébrant son nom, ignorant le regard sévère et fatigué qu’il leur lance de l’autre côté de sa glace. Maintenant ils l’acclament, les mêmes qui bientôt lui en voudront à l’enfermer de nouveau sous la terre.

Parce que quel que soit le résultat, cette fois-ci, Merlin ferait bien attention à ce que cette incarnation soit la dernière.


End file.
